


Little Ghost

by Ricarda



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drawing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricarda/pseuds/Ricarda
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

👻 but she's sad.


	2. Levi fulfilled his vow to Erwin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since 2016 or 2017, might be 2015, I started to ship EruRi, I was super crazy about them lol, and then the Beast Titan came, ruining my fucking world 🙂🖕 now he's dead 🤘. I think Imma come back to this ship 💛🖤

She's happy now.

Little Ghost is celebrating Zeke's death, lol.

Shout out to the strongest soldier of humanity 🎉

LOL 😭❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🤎🖤🤍

I'm so contented, it means a lot 😭 tho Zeke's death is so merciful and has nothing compared to Erwin's.

It used to hurt so bad, I had to quit the fandom because this bastard took Erwin's life 🙂 I mean, fuck, it still hurts.

So sorry, Captain. I did wish for you to be dead so that you could be by Erwin's side again, I regret it already.

But our Captain finally fulfilled his promise to ~~the man of his life 😭~~ Erwin.

😭

Heichouuuuu!!! You're AMAZING!!!!!

It's LOVE! 


	3. Erwin (and Hange) in heaven watching Levi beheading Zeke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Ghost draws something.

Please don't hate me 🙇🏻 :)))


End file.
